How Should We Go About This?
by Majorelle
Summary: This is the newly edited story from 'That Famous Babysitter' to 'Concocting the Plan'. I've erased them. Enjoy! T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Aaaaaand, that's a wrap!" said the director. "Everybody has the day off tomorrow, so relax and come back with smiling faces two days from now!"

_'Wow, a day off. That's practically unheard of in this business,'_ thought Curtis. He wondered, would tomorrow possibly be the day he asked out his long time crush? The thought made him feel as bashful as a little girl. Every time he thought about her, every time she called him, his heart beat so fast it could've skipped a beat every single time.

A little while later in his dressing room, he was looking at his Xtransceiver, and he scrolled down to find 'Rosa'. He wanted to press it so badly, but for some reason he couldn't. He was nervous, and he always is before he sees her deep precious blue eyes, soft expressions, and down-to-earth smile. So yeah, it was going to be hard. Actually it was going to be harder considering who was lurking in the shadows watching him hesitate.

"Oh c'mon now Christoph! Time to be a man! ASK HER!" shouted Yancy, who sprang from behind his dressing room door. She had heard (and seen) everything. "You're always too worrywart and become extremely nervous! I can tell that this isn't some ordinary crush! I mean you have been talking to her a while now; she obviously cares about you a lot. And you care about her, a lot. So, I don't see where you could go wrong. Also you haven't been getting anywhere with her in your 'relationship'." Yancy was clearly sucker for love and happy endings considering she said all that. Not to mention she loved teasing Curtis.

"Ugh! I know, I know! O for the love of Arceus I'm gonna do it, so be quiet Yancy! I haven't seen you get anywhere with Nate lately!" That kind of irritated Yancy since it was true.

"Ok, here I go….." Curtis said. He was just moments, no, seconds from pressing Rosa's number and calling her when suddenly his mother calls! He picks up completely annoyed.

"Hey honey! How's work been?" His mother said it so casually it actually peeved him even more.

*sigh* "It's alright. Mom, you usually don't call so there has to be some sort of reason. Nothing's wrong at home is it?"

"Oh no sweetheart! Everything's perfectly fine! It's just….."

"Just what mom?"

"I have to go out tomorrow and I have no one to watch your brother and sister. Their usual babysitter is sick and I really need to go out. So...I was wondering if you would watch them for a couple hours tomorrow? Please?"

*sigh* "For exactly how many hours?" Curtis obviously had some plans he wanted to make with a certain brunette.

"Um, from maybe 10 to 6? I mean, Carrie and Matt haven't seen you in a long time so they would be really happy to spend some time with you."

"10 to 6?! That's basically the entire day!"

"I know, I'm sorry sweetie. Good thing you didn't have any plans! Good bye now, honey! Good night! I will see you tomorrow!" Then she hung up. Curtis was on edge and he wanted to punch a hole in the wall. Yancy was able to calm him down a bit. "Oh Curt! I feel so bad for ya! You should've told her you had plans."

"How could I?! She's my mother and she needed a little help." Curtis still knew that he might never get a day off in a really, really long time though. He couldn't help but pout. "Rosa". The thought of her was always on his mind.

_'How could I ever tell her how I truly feel?'_ That is what struck him. He knew nothing about confessing to a girl. Except for when he was in movies and played the part of a guy in love. But this was real life. The girl doesn't always fall for the guy in real life like movies. So he had absolutely no experience with this kind of thing. Either way it was just depressing.

_The Next Day..._

"Return Braviary!" Curtis said as he just arrived at 'home'. Because Curtis is an idol, he has to live away from home due to work. He went up to his old home and knocked on the door. His mother came out, "ah! Curtis honey! Glad to see you around here!" she exclaimed, winking her eye. It was a joke considering he is never seen around there anymore. He walked in, and Carrie and Matt come and are running around him excitedly. They're basically begging him to play with them. He gave in.

Carrie and Matt began to fight over Curtis, seemed enough like they were spoiled. Yeah family is important, but he can spend time with them whenever he wants, unlike how its rare for him to spend time with Rosa. Just then suddenly, he exclaimed, "Thank Arceus!"

His Xtransceiver was ringing, and it was exactly who he had been wait to call him for so long, "Rosa". Her name flashed on the screen and his heart fluttered. He couldn't help but say to his little siblings, "hey sorry guys, I gotta take this call." But they didn't listen. And they followed him.

Earlier that day, Yancy had called the house before Curtis arrived there. She tattled to the kids about a certain someone that Curtis talks to a lot on his Xtransceiver. Yancy warned them that they might not get any attention from him if they let him talk to that certain someone.

The kids followed Curtis out the door, and Curtis when had thought he was alone, he answered Rosa's call. Just then, Carrie and Matt sprang from nowhere and started tugging and pulling on Curtis! Curtis was annoyed and Rosa could hear it all. Curtis seemed to forget he pressed the 'answer' button…

_Meanwhile on Route 6…_

Rosa could hear everything and what she first heard was "stop that! Argh! Go! *sigh*" Rosa was confused. She had no idea what was happening because the Xtransceiver was waving all over the place so she couldn't see anything. Finally, she said, "Curtis, are you alright?" By that time he was able to get the kids in the house and to not come back out or else.

*sigh* "I'm sorry Rosa! Apparently I'm spending the day with my younger brother and sister."

"Oh really!? Well then I'm sorry for interrupting!"

_'Well you're not interrupting, more along the lines as you saved my life from having a boring day. Nothing is ever boring with Rosa around,'_ he thought. "Oh don't worry about it! But I really can't talk right now though. Bye Rosa! it was nice talking to you!"

"Bye!"

_'Poor guy. Obviously, he looks beat. Well he has told me that his job involves a lot of traveling, and he's always at work when I call him, and today of all days he has to babysit his siblings on his day off. Lucky him. That reminds me, what is his job? He's never told me,'_ pondered Rosa as she headed toward Celestial Tower.

_Back at Curtis' Old Home…_

Right after ending his call with Rosa, he felt energized. _'Must of been Rosa,'_ he thought. To Curtis, Rosa was his sunshine, his blooming flower, and most of all, his triple shot nonfat soy latte. Just seeing her or hearing her voice made him addicted and he wanted more.

A few hours later, at 6pm right on the dot, Curtis' mom came home and she thanked him for doing it for her. It was a sigh of relief and he couldn't have wanted nothing more than to get home and go to sleep. Because for him, taking care of two devilish children was harder than having 2 concerts, 3 interviews, and traveling to a region in one day.

By this time, Curtis finally arrived home. He opened the door, and his Xtransceiver rings. He didn't want to check it because he was too tired and he knew it was probably work. But either way, he raised his arm to look and he was shot full of excitement as his face blushed. Rosa was calling him. He immediately answered and used all of the little strength he had left to smile and say, "ah Rosa!"

"Hey Curtis! Was taking care of your siblings tiring?"

"Um, n-no! N-Not at all! I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you before because of them!"

"Aw don't worry! Uh Curtis? Could I ask you just one question?"

"Sure! Fire away!"

"Oh okay. Um I don't mean to pry or anything, but w-what is your job exactly?"

_'Oh Crap! Why is she asking that!? What am I supposed to say?! What am I supposed to do!?'_ Curtis was absolutely stuck this time. How could he tell the girl that he's been crushing on that he's the popular star idol Christoph? No, how could he tell the girl he loves what his job really is? He just didn't know, until the idea he thought of would probably dig a grave for him if Rosa ever found out…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Oh okay. Um, I don't mean to pry or anything, but w-what is your j-job exactly?" Rosa was eager to get his answer, but Curtis was panicking out of his freaking mind! He had nothing to say, that was until he forced himself to go to drastic measures: lying.

"Oh! My job?" Curtis exclaimed. He acted all innocent, and he did it very well considering he's a praised idol. And idols could do anything; singing, interviewing, dancing, _acting,_ all kinds of things.

"YesyourjobCurtis." She said it as fast as she could so she could get a reply quicker.

"Uh-um, m-my j-job i-is u-um," Curtis was so nervous, he could never lie to Rosa. She was one of the most precious things to him in his life. Hell, he was sweating so much as if he had sprinted all they way from Icirrus City to Lentimas Town. "I'm a landscape architect!" That was obviously a bad lie. But Rosa was so innocent she would believe anything. Hey, she would believe Swannas bring babies and that's where they come from!

"A landscape… architect?" Rosa was a bit surprised and she had never imagined that. Curtis was just hoping his lie worked. "Wow! That's so cool! I had never pegged you as that kind of guy Curtis! Makes sense why your job involves you traveling so much!"

Curtis was thinking, _'Thank Arceus! Thank Arceus!'_ "Y-yeah I know right? So I hope you understand when I'm too busy and stuff." Curtis was feeling sighs of relief.

"Oh yeah totally! I mean stuff like that must be tiring!" Rosa was completely compassionate of him and believed every single word he said. Poor girl.

"Ahahaha," Curtis laughed uneasily. "Well I have to go now! Bye Rosa!" He hung up as fast as lightning because there was no way he could've talked to her even longer after that.

Later that night, Curtis laid awake in his bed, he couldn't get to sleep—and he knew why. Guilt. It had been spreading all over his mind like a disease. He knew what he did was wrong and he would have to keep lying to her (as if he hadn't been in the first place), and she would possibly never forgive him if she found out.

The next day, Curtis did not sleep a wink because of his lie. He was desperate for advice, so desperate he ended up going to the one person who he knew he could trust but at the same time completely annoy him.

"Good morning Tophy!" She had given Curtis a new nickname for his alias Christoph. "Oh my Deerling, you look horrific! Did you get any sleep last night?!" Yancy had another trait: she was brutally honest.

"No I did not!" said Curtis who was really cranky and frustrated at the same time. Looks like even idols need they're beauty sleep.

"Oh geez, no need to get all snappy now do we? I mean you would lose all those loving fans of yours, and we don't want that." She was always able to peeve him off more by being a smart ass. "Now, why don't you tell me all your little troubles sleeping beauty?"

Curtis sighed, "Well Yan, Rosa asked me what my job was yesterday."

"And? What did you say?"

"I lied and said I am a landscape architect."

"…"

"Yancy?" Curtis picked his head up from his hands to see why Yancy was so quiet and-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Y-y-you said a l-l-landscape archit-t-tect?! HAHA! That's hilarious! And YOU LIED?! That's practically impossible!" Yancy was laughing so hard she fell off her seat, and good thing she was a girl because Curtis would've punched her if not. "Ahem! *clearing throat* well Curt, it looks like you're in some pretty deep Doduo poop. How are you feeling about this?"

"I think it's pretty obvious I feel like crap about it."

"Good you should. You did a horrible thing and lied to the girl you love."

Curtis's face would've normally beamed red after he heard someone say he loved Rosa, but that didn't matter right now. He felt so ashamed he never wanted Rosa to see his face ever again. "I know, it's just I couldn't tell her I'm Christoph. I felt that if I did she would treat me differently than Curtis. And I don't want that, I want someone who will love me for me."

"But you don't even know if she loves you back, do you?"

"No. I don't." That made it even worse. Because if Rosa didn't love him back then there was nothing there but a friendship he couldn't mend.

_Meanwhile at Driftveil City…_

*sigh* "I wonder what Curtis is doing right now…"

"All you ever do is think about that guy!" groaned Hugh.

"Hey! He's sweet and he's everything…" said Rosa so dreamily it was about to make Hugh vomit.

"Ugh I don't know what you see in him. Just like how I don't know what girls see in the idol Christoph that makes them so crazy." Hugh was getting a bit jealous.

"It's because to them Christoph is famous, handsome, talented, and rich. So basically that's the whole package these days."

"That's ridiculous! You don't love someone because of their fame and fortune! You love them for them!"

"Yeah I know, it's sad. I know that I love-"

"Ugh don't even say it Rosa," interrupted Hugh. He kind of didn't want to hear it considering the girl of his dreams rejected him a few days ago.

"Oh Hugh! Just 'cuz that girl from the Musical couldn't return your feelings doesn't mean I can't hope that my crush doesn't!"

"Yeah well, just so you know, love hurts, a lot."

"Oh yeah yeah." Rosa didn't believe him and she brushed it off.

_Later in the day…_

Curtis had been giving it a lot of thought. About what he said to Rosa and about lying to her. He knew it was wrong and that he had to tell her he lied. He decided to give Rosa a call to meet up with him the next day.

_The Next Day…_

Rosa rushed to the Amusement park in Nimbassa to see Curtis like he had asked her. She went past the roller coaster to the edge of the giant Jigglypuff like he asked her to. She waited for a little while and Curtis came into sight in the crowd. He had two lemonades, one in each hand, and he approached Rosa.

"Hi Rosa!" he said with a sudden hint of nervousness and sadness in his voice, though he tried his best to make it sound cheery.

Rosa returned the favor and said: "Hey Curtis! Why'd ya call me out here today?" She said that in the most kind and innocent manner it made it even harder on Curtis.

"W-well um, it's about my job," he started.

"What is it about your job?"

"Well I l-lied. I'm not a landscape architect."

Rosa looked at him a bit amused actually. She's never had someone lie to her before so it was a new experience, and she didn't know how to feel, so she entertained herself. "Well what is your real job then?" she inquired.

"My real job is that I'm the star idol Christoph that's interviewed constantly and has concerts everywhere and has to report things from different regions. I didn't mean to lie to you I-"

Rosa cut Curtis off and said, "You're Christoph?! Why? Why did you lie to me about that?! What, I suppose you thought you couldn't trust me is that it?! You know something Curtis or Christoph or whoever you really are?! You're a real fine piece of work!" Rosa started tearing up and her voice started breaking.

"Rosa I never meant it like that-" Curtis started but Rosa couldn't take to hear anymore, she had run off.

_'I hate you Curtis! I hate you! What was I to you?!_ Rosa kept on running and running as fast as she could.

She couldn't stand it so she flew back home on Dragonite. She slammed the front door open, her eyes flowed with tears and her cheeks were red. Her mother asked what was wrong but she wouldn't reply. She told her mother said she would run her a bath and that would make her feel better no matter what had happened.

Rosa undressed and stepped into the tub, and the first thought that came to her was, "Hugh was right," she lied down in the hot water, "Love does hurt, and it hurts a lot." She was full-blown crying this time and cursing herself for being a fool. Rosa thought she would never want to see Curtis again…


End file.
